Technical Field
The invention relates to a connector and an electronic device having the same.
Background Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 57-125488 discloses a conventional connector. This connector includes a housing, a magnet, and a pair of terminals. The housing holds the magnet and the terminals. The magnet is attractable to a magnetic body of a connection object. The connector can be connected to a connection object by bringing the terminals into contact with terminals of the connection object with the magnet attracted to the magnetic body.